Life in the Naruto World
by 8XlilangelX8
Summary: What happens when two young girls get sucked into the world of Naruto? Chaos, humor, fighting, and maybe...love? What will they do when they realize that they too, like Naruto and Gaara, have demons inside of them?
1. Where Are We?

W00t! My first Naruto fan fiction This one is about two OCs that got sucked into the Naruto world! The OCs are Midnight and Kitty, which is me and my cousin's online nickname. These OCs are made to represent me and her. While I type this fan fiction, she will be editing and giving me ideas.

We both chose specific powers so you might see some that you recognize.

Midnight Powers like Kikyou in the anime series, Inuyasha. Healing powers, Flute that can communicate with animals (I made this up but I think this exists in the game Zelda.)

Kitty Different magical powers

Now to start the fan fiction!

Life in the Naruto World

Uh…Where Are We?

Two young girls named Midnight and Kitty were sitting in front of the television with their eyes stuck on the screen. They were watching the anime series, Naruto.

"Good thing you bought this new television, Midnight. We would have missed this episode!" Kitty shouted happily.

"Yup." Midnight was playing her flute while watching Naruto getting beat up.

"That's got to hurt!" Kitty said pointed at the screen.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, you want?" Midnight walked into the kitchen and came back with two cups of instant noodles, and placed both on the table behind them. They were sitting on the floor, just so you know. "The screen went black!" she yelled.

"Obviously! You didn't plug it in!" Kitty yelled as she pointed to a plug that wasn't plugged. She was arranging her pretty flower.

"Oh, the man I bought it from said to plug it only if you want to um… get sucked into the television show."

_Flashback_

"_How much?" Midnight asked. She pulled out her money.  
_

"_50 dollars, and it's sold. Keep in mind, this is a magical telelvision."_

_Midnight's eyebrow raised._

"_If you plug in this plug, then you'll eventually get sucked into the show that you are currently watching." explained the old man._

"_Oh, well, here you go." Midnight handed the 50 dollars to the old man and took the television home. Don't ask how. "Thank you!" she yelled back._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, well, I still think you should plug it in."

"Okie!" Midnight put her flute into her pants pocket and then plugged the plug in. She sat back down in front of the telelvision. "Hey, what's with that red dot?" she asked as she pointed to the dot on the screen.

"I don't know…"

There was a flash of white light.

"Hey, are you two okay?" said a man's voice.

Midnight and Kitty woke up. "Wha?" they said in unison.

Then Midnight's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! It's Kakashi!" she said pointing at him.

"How do you know? It might be an imposter!" Kitty responded.

"Look at his hair!" she pointed at his hair. "It's like…poof!"

"That's true! Do you think…"

"No way!"

"Uh… how do you know my name?"

"Well, you're in the an-" Kitty was cut off.

"You're one of the top ninjas, so a better question is, how do we NOT know your name?" Midnight gave a nervous giggle.

Kitty nudged her and then whispered, "Why did you say that?"

"I think we really are in the naruto world, let's not have to tell a long story." Midnight whispered back.

"Where are you from? You don't have any ninja headbands." Kakashi said pointing to their foreheads.

"We're from a city…"

"Don't ask."

"Well, you better see the hokage if you plan on staying here." Then Kakashi walked off, Midnight and Kitty followed behind.

A bit later, they arrived at the hokage's office.

"Well, I'll see you two later." With that, Kakashi left.

Midnight knocked on the door of the hokage's office. "Come in." said a voice inside.

Kitty opened the door, "Um…we're uh…we…transferred here…?..."

"What village are you from?"

"We're from a city…"

"Don't ask."

"Are you two ninjas?" the hokage asked.

"No, we don't even have kunais or shurikens and stuff…." Kitty replied, "Hey! I still have my flower!"

"Oh, I forgot I left this in my pocket." Midnight took out her flute.

"Hm, you two aren't ninjas and don't have any headbands, we'll have to do an interview with you two tomorrow morning. For now, you two can sleep in the two rooms down the hall. Shizune, please show them their rooms."

Shizune stepped in, "Alright. Please follow me." Shizune left the room and showed the two their rooms. They went in and went to sleep. (It was night, by the way.)

End of Chapter

Sorry if I got Shizune's personality wrong. I think she's the one with Tsunade or something. There might be pairings, if you want to suggest one, please put your suggestion in your review. ?XOC and stuff. Or maybe there won't be pairings. Please review!


	2. Reporters Iruka and Kakashi Speaking

I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Some information for the interview might not be true.

Life in the Naruto World

This Is Reporters Kakashi and Iruka Speaking

Morning came fast and Midnight and Kitty were in two separate rooms being interviewed. Midnight was being interviewed by Iruka and Kitty was being interviewed by Kakashi.

Let's first start with Kitty.

Here are the questions asked, and Kitty's answers.

Name: Kitty

Likes: Um…Anime…FictionJunction Yuuka! And um… candy?

Dislikes:Beggars, stupid ppl that are really mean to other ppl…

Anything With You Currently: My flower

Goals: to become the greatest Hokage! Just joking….that's Naruto's …um I don't really have a goal…I just follow the road I'm taking.

Hobbies: On the computer, listening to music, playing piano

Comments: No comment dude!

Now let's go to Midnight.

Here are the questions asked, and Midnight's answers.

Name: Midnight

Likes: Music, Anime, Computer, etc.

Dislikes: Beggars, N00bs, etc.

Anything With You Currently: My flute

Goals: To become a singer, to become a great webmistress and graphics designer.

Hobbies: Making graphics, web designing, working on website, listening to music, playing computer, etc.

Comments: Um…Nothing…

End of Chapter

I know, this chapter is so short! As I said before, some of the information here is NOT true. Well, anyways, please review!


	3. Weapons, Flutes, and Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I'd like to thank NarutosMego for being the first reviewer, you rock!

Life in the Naruto World

Weapons, Flutes, and Flowers

After meeting with the hokage, Midnight and Kitty were transferring to the academy. They were currently outside.

"Hey, I always wondered why my flute can play all these strange tunes…" Midnight played a tune, indeed it was strange, then a small wolf ran up to her. "Um…Hi…" she played the flute again, and the wolf ran off and came back 10 seconds later with a banana in its jaws. "Thanks…"

"Hey! Maybe your flute can talk to animals! I mean…that's cool."

Midnight played the flute again, and the wolf left after howling a small "Goodbye." "Wow, this is so cool!"

"Ah! My flower disappeared! Hm? What's that thing?" Kitty looked into a small orb-like thing, there she saw herself and Midnight walking into the academy doors.

"Maybe…you can see the future with your flower!"

"Yeah, I only had 3 and now I have 2, good thing it grows back every night!"

"Yeah, let's go show Iruka and Kakashi-sensei! And it's time to go anyways…"

They ran off into the academy. Midnight knocked on the door, "May we come in?"

A small "yes" can be heard from inside.

Kitty opened the door and they both walked in a bit. "If we're disturbing your class, we can wait outside."

"No, no. You two transferred here right? So I'll just introduce you two. Settle down everyone!" Iruka yelled. "These two will be joining the academy. Why don't you show us what you can do."

"Uh…well…" Kitty got cut off as Midnight nudged her.

Then she whispered, "Let's show them our flute and flower."

"Alright! I'll go first." Kitty took out a flower. "I can see into the future with this flower…and yeah…"

Midnight took out her flute, "Kakashi-sensei (he was in the room), pick an animal."

"Hm?" he looked up from his book, "a dog." He said looking at Akamaru.

"Okie dokie!" Midnight played a strange tune, and Akamaru jumped off Kiba's head and ran towards Midnight, Akamaru stopped when he got there though. "I can communicate with animals through my flute!" she said happily, then she put the flute back into her pocket. She picked up Akamaru and walked towards Kiba, when she got there, she handed Akamaru back to him. She then walked back to the front of the class.

There was a knock on the door, and the hokage stepped in. "Midnight, Kitty, I want you to come with me, everyone else can come too."

They arrived a small cave-like lair. "Are you thinking th-" Kakashi started.

"We'll have to try, I heard that two young girls with the powers to communicate with animals, and can see into the future are to come and bring peace to the world."

"What are we suppose to do here?" Midnight asked.

"You see these carvings into this stone wall? Place your hand there." Iruka explained.

They did as he said, after placing their hands there, the lines on the door was filled with light and the door opened. "Wow…" they walked in.

"So we were out there, looking in here. Now, we're in here… looking out there. I want to go on a mission!" Naruto complained.

They walked further, ignoring Naruto's LOUD complaining. "I want you to try and lift these weapons out of the stones. These are the weapons of light."

Midnight and Kitty placed their hands on the weapons, Midnight's was a staff, and Kitty's was a wand. _They could actually lay a hand on these… Others have tried but failed…_The hokage thought.

Just then, Midnight and Kitty pulled the weapons out. Kakashi, Iruka, and the hokage's eyes widened.

"Cool! Igot a staff!" Midnight twirled it like a baton, and threw it up in the air, when she caught it, it turned into a bow. Light formed on her shoulder and there was a bag on the back on her right shoulder filled with arrows. "Eh?"

"Wow!" Kitty concentrated hard on the wand, and it turned into a gun!

"This is awesome!"

"I know!"

"So you two ARE the two young girls." Hokage said.

"Eh?" they both raised an eyebrow.

"Legend has it that one day two young girls, one that can communicate with animals and the other that can see into the future, will one day come into our world and bring peace." Iruka explained.

"Are you talking about us?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Yeah, but you need to train and master the weapons." Kakashi joined in.

"Okay..." Midnight and Kitty both concentrated on the weapons in their hands and they turned back into the weapons they were before they changed.

They then left the cave. They were going to master these weapons, and bring peace.

End of Chapter

Yup, the end of this chapter. This chapter was pretty much all about the flute, flower, staff/bow, and wand/gun. Please review! I need your ideas, if you want pairings or not and who.


	4. Some Powers Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Life in the Naruto World

(Some) Powers Revealed

It wasn't as planned, they couldn't seem to master the new weapons they had. So Iruka and Kakashi decided to let them spar with (probably) the strongest (or not) student in the academy, Sasuke. They were provided with 5 kunai and 2 shurikens.

Midnight went first. She threw a kunai and it, amazing, missed by a 20 centimeters. Everyone sweat dropped, and Midnight gave a nervous giggle. "Oopsies." She quickly changed the staff of light into the bow, and shot Sasuke on the arm, hard. (Come on, since Midnight has Kikyou's powers, then she should be excellent at archery!) Sasuke threw a kunai at her, but she turned the bow back into the staff and blocked it. Sasuke HAD to win, well, not HAD to, but he couldn't lose to a girl. Nope, never, no, don't think so, NO. He threw a shuriken and it sliced her left arm a bit on the side. Sasuke then threw a kunai at her, and she quickly dodged it, falling onto the ground. She sat up and held her wound from the shuriken with her right hand which was holding the staff. The staff head (the part on top…I don't know what it's called) was pretty much hovering on top of her wound and the wound suddenly healed! She let go off the spot which was her wound before and stood back up. "Wha…" She fell to her right and fainted.

"She's not really to use them yet, she'll need to master them or when she uses them, the powers with eventually drain her chakra." Iruka explained, "We should let her rest first." With that, he picked her up and placed her to rest leaning on a tree nearby.

It was now Kitty's turn. She changed her wand into a gun, it was easier to use this way. She quickly shot about 20 bullets at Sasuke, and 3 hit. Surprisingly, there was no limit to the ammo inside! She changed it back into a wand. "Hm… how do I use this…?" She pointed the wand at Sasuke, and a bright light (it rhymes!) zapped Sasuke. When the light was gone, in the place was Sasuke, was a small green frog. GASP!

"What did you do to my Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"He's MINE forehead girl!" Ino replied.

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

Kitty pointed the wand at Sasuke again, and the light zapped Sasuke-froggy. In the frog's place, was a raven. She zapped Sasuke-raven again, and finally, he turned back to Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Not a frog, not a raven, but Sasuke. Sasuke blinked.

Just then, Midnight woke up. "Um…"

"Midnight! You missed it! No! I turned Sasuke into a frog, then a raven!" Kitty laughed.

Midnight giggled. "That's cool!"

Sasuke gave them a death glare. They gulped.

End of Chapter

Sorry about the long argument between Ino and Sakura. Please review! Sending in your ideas would be great. Ideas for pairings, future chapters, or just anything, send them in


	5. The Akatsuki Strikes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sorry if the last chapter was a bit short.

Life in the Naruto World

The Akatsuki Strikes!

"So anyways…" Midnight changed the subject, "…when do we get to go on a mission?"

"Well, you can now if you want…" Kakashi said with his nose in his book.

Midnight and Kitty squealed.

Later in the forest. "We're suppose to look for a cat AGAIN Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto complained.

Midnight came out with a cat in her arms. "Hehe…We're done." She smiled. "Let's go back now."

Team 7, Midnight, and Kitty were heading towards the academy.

Midnight stopped behind Team 7. "What is it, Midnight?" Kitty asked as she stopped.

"Do you sense that?" (Yeah, Kikyou can sense stuff too…)

"What?"

"An evil presence…It's all around us…"

"What's wrong?" Kakashi and Team 7 turned around.

Midnight and Kitty screamed as some black shadows came and caught them.

Sakura gasped, "We have to go save them!"

"We don't know where they are though…" Sasuke replied.

"Oh yeah. Smart thinking, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

Later on, Midnight and Kitty woke up with a groan. "Where are we?" they both asked in unison.

"Good, you've woken up." Said a dark voice.

"Eh?" Midnight's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! It's Itachi!" She said looking at the black haired man.

"How…did you know my name?"

"Well…uh…. You're like…in the Akatsuki right? How could we not know you? You're like…the best criminals ever!" Midnight lied. Her eyes widen. "Are we at the Akatsuki headquarters? This is so cool!"

_You're kidding me. THESE are the two young girls that are suppose to bring peace to the world? They don't even have headbands!_ Itachi thought.

Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara came in the room. (Sorry, these are currently the only people I know in the Akatsuki Clan.) Deidara whispered into Itachi's ear, "Shouldn't we just kill them?"

"No. They said they'd bring peace to the world, but they never said that they couldn't bring destruction to the world." Itachi replied with an evil grin.

Kisame and Sasori got the idea. "Why don't you two join the Akatsuki Clan?"

"Isn't the Akatsuki Clan evil?" Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you just stay here and help us with a few "minor" things then?" Sasori added.

"Okay!" Midnight and Kitty shouted in unison.

End of Chapter

Oh geez… These chapters are getting shorter. I'm going to make the next chapter a bit longer. Please review with your ideas for pairings, ideas for future chapters, or just opinions and suggestions to improve!


	6. Truth or Dare with the Akatsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

There only will be Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame from the Akatsuki Clan.

Sorry if the Akatsuki Clan is OOC, I'm not very familiar with their personalities yet.

Warning: May have major OOCness!

Life in the Naruto World

Truth or Dare with the Akatsuki

"Hey! Why don't we play a game?" Midnight exclaimed.

"Yeah! But you guys have to untie us first." Kitty said.

"I don't think-" Sasori started but didn't finish because Itachi nudged her (Sasori is a girl right? I think so, that's what I read.) and whispered, "If we're going to let them help us with a few "minor" things, then we'll have to gain their trust first."

Of course, since Midnight and Kitty watched the anime series back at "home," then they'd know that the Akasuki Clan was planning something. They just played along. Deidara cut their ropes and they got up to stretch. "Let's play a game of Truth or Dare." Kitty said with a smirk. They weren't going to try and escape, they were going to try and torture the Akatsuki Clan until they let them escape.

"What's Truth or Dare?" Deidara asked.

"Well, it's this game where the other person asks you if you want truth or dare and if you pick truth then they ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully. If you picked dare, then the person would tell you to do something, and you HAVE to do whatever it is." Kitty said with a smile at the end.

They all sat around in a circle. Now the fun begins.

Itachi went first, "Deidara, truth or dare?"

"Dare, try me."

"I dare you to…" Midnight whispered something into his ear that made him smirk. "I dare you to lick the toilet seat."

Deidara's face turned green. Now, after that dare, (I'm not giving the details) Deidara came back from washing his mouth with mouthwash for the 10th time and sat down.

"Kisame, truth or dare!" Deidara yelled.

"Dare."

Deidara smirked. "I dare you to go to the nearest park, jump on the swing and start swinging, and then constantly repeat, "I'm a little girl! I'm a little girl!" in a very girly voice."

Kisame slapped his forehead. _Never should have joined this game._ He went out the door, followed by 5 people behind him. He went to the nearest park, and asked the little girl that was sitting on the swing if he could have a turn. She gladly said yes and got off. Then Kisame jumped on. He began to swing. "I'm a little girl! I'm a little girl! I'm a little girl! I'm a little girl!" This seemed to have got everyone's attention. "What?"

They all went back to the headquarters, with Midnight, Kitty, and Sasori laughing. Itachi and Deidara, however, wasn't laughing, men that were manly never laughed. "He he…"

"What was that?" Midnight asked staring at Itachi.

"Uh…that was Deidara."

"Oh, of course..." She said sarcastically. "Anyways, Kisame, your turn!"

"Kitty, truth or dare."

"Truth." Kitty said with a smile.

"Is it true that you were planning to date that fat guy named…named…"

"Chouji." Midnight said.

"Yeah, Chouji." Kisame repeated after Midnight.

"No, obviously." Kitty rolled her eyes. "My turn! Sasori, truth or dare!"

"Truth." Sasori wasn't going to fall for the dare stuff.

"Is it true…That you said that you hated Kisame because he smells like fish?"

"Uh…maybe…sort of…Yeah." Sasori answered. Kisame looked shocked.

"I do NOT smell like fish!" Kisame defended.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!."

"Do not!"

This remind you of something?

_Flashback_

"_What did you do to my Sasuke!" Sakura yelled._

"_He's MINE forehead girl!" Ino replied._

"_Shut up Ino-pig!"_

"_Forehead girl!"_

"_Ino-pig!"_

"_Forehead girl!"_

"_Ino-pig!"_

"_Forehead girl!"_

"_Ino-pig!"_

"_Forehead girl!"_

"_Ino-pig!"_

"_Forehead girl!"_

"_Ino-pig!"_

"_Forehead girl!"_

"_Ino-pig!"_

_End of Flashback_

Thought so. This went for about… 30 minutes.

Kisame and Sasori fainted of yelling-too-much-ness.

"This is _so _boring." Itachi brought up.

"He has a point." Midnight replied. _Darn, didn't work. Oh well, two of them fainted… _She thought to herself.

"I'm hungry…" Kitty said.

"Me too…Itachi, go buy us some ramen!" Midnight shouted. "I mean, if we're going to help you, you should help us right? Right. Now go."

"I'm a missing nin, I can't go out there." Itachi said.

"I got it!" Midnight exclaimed. She looked around. There was a mask on the table. "Wear this!" She picked up a mask. (It's that face thing where it's like glasses and then there's a nose and a moustache)

"Where'd you find that? I never knew we had such a thing in the headquarters…" Deidara joined in.

"I don't know…It's because 8XlilangelX8 typed it in… So yeah." Midnight put the mask on Itachi's face.

Next thing you know it, Itachi was in the village wearing a mask with everyone laughing at him. An anime vein appeared on his head. He got the ramen and went back to the headquarters. When he opened the door, Midnight and Kitty stared at him, then was laughing their heads off. Itachi took off the mask and handed them the ramen, "Here."

"Arrigato!"

End of Chapter

Yeah…End of chapter. I think this one was longer than the others. Thanks to all reviewers, you guys rock! Sending in your ideas would be great. Ideas for pairings, future chapters, or just anything, send them in! Yeah, I copied and pasted that from chapter 4. Well, please review!


	7. Stuffed Animals Can Drive You Insane

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: May have major OOCness!

Thanks to Angel of Forgotton Souls for telling me that Sasori is a guy. Sorry, I read in a fan fiction that Sasori was a girl. o.O

Life in the Naruto World

Stuffed Animals Can Make You Go Insane

Midnight and Kitty started slurping on the noodles, they stopped. Their eyebrows raised.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Uh…" Midnight started.

Midnight, Kitty, and Itachi followed the sound/yell. They came to Deidara's room. "AHHHHHHHHH!" The yell continued.

"What the hell are you doing!" Itachi opened the door. Midnight, Kitty, and Itachi all fell back, anime style, when they saw Deidara sobbing in the corner.

"Awww…What happened to the wittle boy?" Midnight said in a babyish voice and patted Deidara on the shoulder.

"Who are you calling LITTLE? I'm older then you are!" Deidara snapped.

"How do you know?" Midnight raised her eyebrow.

"Uh…well…I don't." Midnight, Kitty, and Itachi sweatdropped.

"So, what happened to you?" Kitty joined in.

"I lost…"

"Yeah…"

"I lost…"

"Yeah?"

"I lost… my stuffed animal! Wah!" Deidara started to sob AGAIN.

"What does it look like?"

"It's a cute wittle stuffed pwiggy!" Deidara said.

Midnight and Kitty stared at him blankly.

"What?"

Midnight, Kitty, and Itachi left the room.

"Aren't you two going to help that guy?" Itachi said with a dark voice of annoyance of the yelling.

"No. It's not like he's going to go kill people because his cute wittle stuffed pwiggy has gone missing."

"I WILL KILL PEOPLE BECAUSE MY CUTE WITTLE STUFFED PWIGGY IS MISSING!" a yell could be heard from outside.

"And you said?" Itachi smirked.

_Why did I have to look for a stupid little toy? _Itachi thought.

"Want candy?" Midnight held candy in front of Deidara that was sitting on a chair crying. _Hurry up and find the stuffed animal, Itachi. _

Deidara shook his head, "I want piggy!"

"Look! Here's another stuffed animal! Why don't you play with this one?" Kitty held a stuffed giraffe in front of Deidara that 8XlilangelX8 randomly typed in.

"I WANT PIGGY!" Deidara jumped out the window. "DIE YOU EVIL PEOPLE THAT STOLE MY PIGGY!"

Midnight and Kitty rushed out the door. Next thing you know it, Deidara was on the same chair, except this time he was tied with LOTS of ropes and chains, he even has a white piece of cloth that was blocking his mouth from moving so he couldn't yell.

They heard the door open and rushed there. Itachi walked in.

"Did you find it?" Midnight yelled.

Itachi sighed, "No."

Kitty and Midnight almost died.

Just then, Kisame walked by. He was holding…A stuffed pig...gy…! "What? I found it this morning on the kitchen table. It's cute don't you think?" Kisame slapped his forehead. _I can't believe I actually said that!_ He thought.

Midnight swiped the stuffed animal and gave it to Deidara, then untied him.

"It's Deidara's? Never knew that…" Kisame said.

Itachi, Midnight, and Kitty's eyes were glowing red and closed in on Kisame. _I'm so dead._ He thought to himself.

Sasori walked in the next morning, "Whoa, Kisame, what happened to your arms? And legs…and…head…"

"You wouldn't want to know…"

End of Chapter

Hope you liked this chapter, a bit short, but oh well. Sending in your ideas would be great. Ideas for pairings, future chapters, or just anything, send them in! Yup, this was copied from chapter 4. Please review!


	8. Longest Rock Paper Scissors Game Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Life in the Naruto World

The Longest Rock, Paper, Scissors Game Ever

"I'm BORED!" Kitty said.

"Me too…" Midnight was laying on the couch. "It's sooo boring! Itachi! Tell us some jokes or something!"

"Hell, no!"

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Midnight stopped and turned chibi. She turned back. "Let's go for a walk! Like…In the hidden leaf village!"

Midnight and Kitty managed to drag Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori to the leaf village. They couldn't bring Kisame because he was wrapped in so many bandages, he looked like a huge ball of bandages. No one seemed to care that there were members of the Akatsuki Clan there. The guards were slacking off, and other people were just living their everyday lives. They came across a toy shop.

"Oh my gosh!" Deidara yelled so loudly that everyone else could have become deaf. "Look at that cute little piggy! Mine needs a friend…"

Midnight, Kitty, Itachi, and Sasori fell back. "Buy it yourself." Itachi said. "I don't want my name dirty."

Deidara ran in and bought the toy. "Hey! You took the money that 8XlilangelX8 randomly gave me to buy the piggy! How much was it?" Midnight yelled.

"Don't worry! It was VERY cheap. Only about 100,000 yen." Deidara gave a stupid smile.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, he's going to look like Kisame soon." Sasori exclaimed. Itachi and Kitty nodded.

"PLEASE SPARE ME!" Deidara was at a dead end.

"Only if you let me play with it."

"Fine."

"WOOHOO!" Midnight snatched the piggy and started hugging it. "It's so cute!"

"Hey! You're going to break it!" Deidara yelled. Midnight gave him a glare. "…Never mind."

"Okay."

They were returning to the Akatsuki hideout but they came across Team 7 and Kakashi.

"Hey look! It's team 7!" Kitty yelled and pointed.

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei! How's it been?" Midnight yelled. _Hehe, they'll probably release us soon. _She thought.

"Shut up idiot!" Itachi punched her on the back of her head.

"Owie! That hurts!"

"DIE ITACHI!" Sasuke kept throwing kunais at Itachi, but Itachi just simply dodged them.

"Foolish brother, you cannot defeat me."

Sasuke was about to throw a shuriken when Itachi pulled Midnight's hair and placed a kunai against her throat, and when Sasori did the same to Kitty. Deidara swiped the stuffed toy from Midnight's hands. "Haha!"

"Erm…Itachi? You're not really going to…you know…kill us right?" Midnight asked nervously.

"Maybe." Itachi smirked.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Kitty yelled and almost made Sasori deaf.

Sasuke swung the shuriken and almost threw it, when Itachi and Sasori held the kunai against their throats harder. "Sasuke, stop!" Kakashi yelled. "We can't have them get killed." Sasuke stopped on his sensei's orders.

Itachi and Sasori let go of Midnight and Kitty, and Midnight immediately started chasing Deidara for the piggy. "Give it back!"

Midnight stopped and went back to stand with Kitty. "Hey! I got an idea!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kitty asked.

"Yup!...I think…" Midnight replied.

Kitty started to explain, "Look, we'll make a deal. You two will play a game, and whoever wins, we'll go with. Got it? Good."

What game was it? Well, they're going to play and very DANGEROUS game of….

(insert dark and scary voice here) ROCK…PAPER…SCISSORS… (stop dark and scary voice here)

Kitty, Midnight (who finished explaining the game to them), Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Deidara (who came back from weeping because Midnight took the piggy back), and Sasori were sitting in a circle around Itachi and Sasuke. It was a dangerous game between brothers, so they had to be EXTRA careful.

_I will NOT lose to my brother! _Sasuke thought out loud.

"Of course you won't." Itachi replied sarcastically.

"Let the games begin!" Kitty yelled.

Rock, paper, scissors, they both got rock.

Rock, paper, scissors, they both got paper.

Rock, paper, scissors, they both got scissors.

Rock, paper, scissors, they both got rock.

Rock, paper, scissors, they both got rock again.

A week has passed and everyone was camping outside. Midnight walked to where Sasuke and Itachi were since last week to find Sasuke and Itachi still competing.

Rock, paper, scissors, they both got scissors.

Rock, paper, scissors, scissors again.

Rock, paper, scissors, they both got paper.

Rock, paper, scissors, they both got scissors.

Midnight sighed. Everyone was now in the circle around Sasuke and Itachi again.

Kitty whispered to Midnight. "Are you sure?" Midnight whispered back.

Kitty nodded. "Alright then. Hope to see you again." Midnight and Kitty gave each other a friendship hug.

"Okay, we've decided." Kitty started.

Sasuke and Itachi stopped, and stared at Midnight and Kitty along with everyone else.

"I will go with them." Kitty pointed at Team 7, "And Midnight will go with them." She then pointed at the Akatsuki members.

"I think that's fair enough." Midnight said.

"Fine." Itachi said glaring at Sasuke.

"Fine." Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

"Good. Well, see you sometime!" Kitty told Midnight.

"Same." Midnight replied and then took off with the Akatsuki. _I wonder if she'll be alright with Team 7 and them… _Midnight thought.

_I hope she'll be alright with the Akatsuki…I mean they're evil and everything, they could kill her… _Kitty thought as she took off with Team 7.

End of Chapter

Okay, time to copy and paste again. Sending in your ideas would be great. Ideas for pairings, future chapters, or just anything, send them in! Please review!


	9. Kind Of Important Author's Note

Life in the Naruto World

Author's Note

This isn't really a chapter. Well, I got this review that you can't really say I liked reading.

_Oh no another sue fic _

:headdesks self to oblivion:

And no NAruto character would ever fall for youre sorry little sues

No, I'm not trying to be mean to the person that submitted this. I just wanted people's opinions. When you review after reading this note, please tell me if you agree or disagree with the review. If a lot of people agree, then well…I'll probably just stop writing this fan fiction. I want to write stories that people like to read, not ones that people hate. I don't really seem to think what this reviewer thinks. Thank you.

-8XlilangelX8


	10. Dont Get Caught, Orochimaru Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also noticed that I didn't say anything about the stuff I took from "Inuyasha." So, I don't own that either.

I almost forgot to put the weapons of light in the chapters. Just so you know, Midnight and Kitty were holding them. Let's get more serious in this chapter.

This is going to be a long chapter, probably the longest I've ever written. (Or not…Read the part after the chapter.)

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed after I put the Author's Note on.

Sakura-and-Gaara-4ever – Arigatou! I'm glad I'm on your alert list xD

DarkRae4Ever – No, not the piggy!

Deidara: NOOOOOOOOooooooo!1111shift1shiftoneshift1111

Kitty-Kat90013820 – I agree with you. And thanks, all for the piggy. (That doesn't really make sense.) You're an OC (not really you but…yeah.) in the story, lol.

I'm sorry for posting such a dumb Author's Note just because of one review. I can't say I've ever gotten a Flame review for my fan fictions before. (No one really reads them, but hey, I totally agree with Kitty-Kat90013820's review)

Life in the Naruto World

Don't Get Caught! Orochimaru Strikes

Two days past. Midnight was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. Ever since that day, she's been sad and very quiet. (Midnight and Kitty are FRIENDS, really good friends, and no one else they know (other then anime characters) is there. Don't get any other ideas.) She's always sitting there, doing nothing. So, Deidara made up a very stupid mission called, "Cheer Midnight Up."

"Who's with me?" He yelled.

Silence.

"Fine. I'll cheer her up alone. Maybe then the boss will give me a promotion. (I don't think they get promotions, but now they do.)"

"1000 yen that he cheers her up." Sasori said.

"5000 yen that it doesn't work." Kisame replied.

"You're on!" They both said in unison.

"Itachi, I want to speak with you." It was the Akatsuki Clan leader (person-ma-bob). Itachi followed the leader into the room.

Midnight wasn't staring at the ceiling anymore, she was now looking at Deidara like he was some sort of idiot.

"Come on, cheer up! I'll even sing a song for you! La la la la la…"

Midnight plugged her ears, "Actually…Deidara, I'm not really in the mood right now."

Deidara sighed, "Here, play with piggy." He held piggy in front of Midnight. Midnight held piggy and continued staring at Deidara like he was an idiot.

Midnight gently placed piggy on the couch. Her staff started pulsing. "Huh?"

Deidara stopped his (insert really bad dance here) and looked at Midnight, "What?"

No reply.

Deidara waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Wha? Oh… It's nothing." The staff pulsed again. Deidara watched in confusion as Midnight stood up and started walking toward the Akasuki Leader's room. She walked passed Kisame and Sasori.

"Did he fail already?" Kisame asked.

Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori followed her. "Hey! You can't go in there!" Deidara yelled. But Midnight didn't seem to be listening, she turned the doorknob and walked in.

"What are you doing here? You aren't suppose to be here!" Itachi growled.

Midnight ignored Itachi and walked toward the leader. The staff kept pulsing…and pulsing. Then she started pulsing. (If you don't know how that looks like then…Well, you better start watching "Inuyasha.") Itachi grabbed her arm, "Get out of here! Are you listening to me?" Itachi yelled angrily as he noticed she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

He walked in front of her and looked straight at her, she seemed…different. Her eyes were hidden in the shadow of her hair. She looked up. Itachi's eyes widen. Her eyes weren't how they looked before. (It's like Kanna's (From the anime series, Inuyasha). Just so you know, Kikyou is my first favourite character from the series and Kanna is my second. So…yeah.) Itachi stared at her eyes, nothing, just blank nothing.

"Bring her outside." The leader ordered.

Itachi pulled her outside, she struggled but he got her outside quickly. She was on the same couch she was before while watching Deidara like he was an idiot. Her eyes turned back to normal. "Um…why are you guys staring at me like that?" She asked curiously.

They continued staring blankly at her. "Erm…you're starting to scare me now…"

They stopped staring. "Don't you remember what just happened?" Kisame asked.

"Well, all I remember is that Deidara was dancing around stupidly…"

Deidara sweatdropped. After a while, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori were called back into the room, but Midnight had to stay outside, just in case.

"I need you to bring her somewhere that's far away from me."

"Why?" They asked, except Itachi.

"Just do so."

"Okay, but where do we take her?" Sasori replied.

"Anywhere. Concert, Library, Amusement Park, wherever."

"Did you just say…AMUSEMENT PARK?" Deidara yelled happily.

"I guess we've found our place to go." Itachi said.

"Why are we going to an amusement park?" Midnight asked.

"We thought you needed a rest." Deidara lied.

"But…I haven't really been doing anything…"

"It's like a day off for us, okay?" Deidara snapped.

"O-okay…"

They arrived inside the amusement park. "Where do we go first?" Midnight asked happily.

"After all I did, we only needed to go to an amusement park…" Mumbled Deidara.

"Hey look!" Deidara jumped as Midnight yelled. "There's a piggy to win at the stall! Let's go!" She pulled Itachi because he wouldn't go. She threw a ball at the bottles, it hit directly on the spot but they didn't move. "Eh?"

"It's glued, idiot." Itachi replied in a cold voice. Why'd he have to come to the amusement park?

"Oh… I guess I won't be winning that piggy then…" She replied sadly.

Itachi sighed, he jumped up and grabbed the piggy for her, and then threw a kunai at the bottles to show everyone that it was glued.

"Let's go." Itachi said and left. Everyone else followed.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Midnight grabbed all of them by the arm (I don't know how to do that, but whatever.) and got to the Ferris Wheel. After going on they decided it was late and that they needed to go back to the hideout.

They were walked through a forest and 8XlilangelX8 made it so that Midnight was no longer holding the piggy. A shadow appeared in front of them. "Guess who?" Kabuto came out from the shadow.

"What do you want?" Kisame snapped.

"I'm here for the girl. Hand her over."

Midnight was now shaking and hiding behind Itachi. After all, he was the strongest there, right? Kabuto disappeared. "I-Itachi?"

"What?"

"I-I think something is h-holding onto my a-arm…"

Itachi turned around and saw Kabuto holding onto her left arm. Kabuto smirked. "Damn you." Itachi growled.

Kabuto held onto her arm harder, which made her scream in pain. She turned her arm which made his hand twist but he let go. She smiled, "Just a trick I learned at home so people can't grab onto your arm."

Kabuto was about to stab her with a kunai as Itachi placed his on his throat. "Leave before I kill you." He said. Kabuto fled.

"You weren't going to kill him?" Midnight asked curiously and stared at him like he was crazy. He WAS an S-ranked missing nin.

_I'll have to go get the other one. _Kabuto thought as he was running through the woods.

Let's go see what happened with Kitty now.

"Kitty, you shall join Team 7." Iruka said. (They ARE the main group…sort of.)

Team 7 was to go on a mission to save a little girl who has been kidnapped two days ago. The place that they were first suppose to go to, was in the middle of a forest. They got there, stared at the house, and then continued staring. It was a very small house, about the size for three rooms, that was rusty, and dusty, but had a beautiful garden. Kakashi knocked on the door, "Anyone there?" The sound of sobs came from inside and Kakashi opened the door to see a woman sobbing.

"Please, save my daughter." She said.

After receiving information, Team 7 started to go find the girl.

End of Chapter

This chapter was suppose to be a LOT longer and the mission was suppose to be finished. It might have been about 5-10 pages, but I stopped typing for some reason. Oh well, it's long enough, it's passed 1400 words.Now to copy and paste: Sending in your ideas would be great. Ideas for pairings, future chapters, or just anything, send them in! Please review!

By the way, do readers read the stuff before and after the chapters? I'm just wondering. If you had read the parts before and after this chapter, type "Stuffed piggys will rule the world!" and if you haven't, don't type anything, just your review. This doesn't really mean anything, I just wanted to know.


	11. Dont Get Caught, Orochimaru Strikes II

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I finally took the time to type this. xD

Sorry it took so long to update, I typed this a while ago but it wouldn't upload for some reason...

Life in the Naruto World

Don't Get Caught! Orochimaru Strikes II

Back inside the house, the woman smirked. Out of the closet was huge banging and muffled screams. The woman outside the closet disappeared leaving no sign that "she" was there. Guess. Yup, it was _him_.

At the forest, they were walking towards the marked spot where they'll find the kidnapped girl.

"I'll be the greakest hokage EVER!" Naruto shouted.

"Drop it, Naruto!" Sakura shouted back.

5 minutes later.

"I will beat Sasuke bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, proud with confidence.

"Don't call Sasuke that!" Sakura punched him on the head.

5 minutes later, again.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet." Kakashi replied while reading his book.

One footstep later.

"Are we there now?"

"No." Kitty replied.

Another footstep later.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

5 footsteps later.

"Are we there yet NOW?" Naruto asked.

"No."

Just one more footstep later.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Naruto yelled loudly.

"NO!" Everyone else yelled in unison.

"Baka." Was all Sasuke said.

Kitty punched him, "Why'd you say that? Now Naruto is going to keep talking too much!"

"Don't punch Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"I called you "baka," baka."

"ARGH!"

"Who cares if I punch Sasuke?" Kitty yelled.

"EVERYONE! SASUKE IS THE BEST!" Sakura defended.

"Yeah, right." Kitty said sarcastically.

"Of course! Don't you and your friend just think he's the BEST?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"How about your friend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Sasuke bastard! I WILL BEAT YOU AND BECOME THE BEST HOKAGE EVER!" Naruto shouted. This earned him a punch from Sakura.

Kakashi sighed and continued reading. _This is going to be a long mission…_He thought to himself. He imagined what it would be like if they continued fighting, he shivered at this thought. He stopped.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Just then, two kunai came flying out of the trees and hit Sasuke on the arm, as well as cutting him a bit on the face. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled running to him.

Three ninjas appeared in front of them. "Haven't you heard not to trespass here?" One of them said. The three closed in on them and began to attack.

Naruto jumped and threw weapons and ran and tripped and fell and jumped trying to defeat one of the ninjas. When the ninja fell down, Naruto did some type of dance that was very stupid and made him look like… well, Naruto.

Sasuke on the other hand, was trying to defeat the ninja using his famous fire jutsus. Maybe he would have won by now if he used Naruto's method.

Kitty had more of an advantage. She used her gun and shot about 7 bullets but 4 hit. The ninja threw a kunai but when Kitty zapped it with her wand, it stopped and fell onto the floor. Then, she just went crazy, ran up to the ninja, knocked her on the head and she fainted.

Sakura, wasn't really doing anything but standing there yelling Sasuke's name every time he got hit. Sasuke eventually defeated the ninja.

"HA! I beat the ninja faster than you, Sasuke bastard!" Naruto yelled proudly.

Sakura punched him, "I told you not to call Sasuke that!"

The three ninjas fled and Team 7 continued to go to the place to find the girl. They soon came upon a same house that looked quite similar to the other one. Or actually, identical. They walked in to find the inside was identical as well, small, but still the same. Just then, the SAME woman from the other house in which they got the directions walked out to greet them, quite happily.

"Are we in the wrong house?" Kitty asked.

"I don't think so." Kakashi replied. There was something wrong with this place.

The woman smirked. A huge puff of smoke came as the woman disappeared and in his place was Kabuto. The rest of the place changed into a dark room. "Welcome." Kabuto said.

Another figure walked out, it was Orochimaru. He grinned. The doors automatically slammed shut leaving all chances of escaping to a zero. "Now, you either hand over the girl, or we kill you first." Orochimaru said.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi brought out kunai to protect themselves while Sakura and Kitty, basically did nothing. About to attack, Naruto was stopped when Kitty talked. "No, I'll go."

"You can't do that!" Sakura replied.

"I think it's better than getting you guys killed and then being captured."

"Good choice." Orochimaru said. The doors opened, "You can leave now."

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" Naruto yelled.

Everyone's eyebrow raised. "How come I never get captured? I'm going to be the greatest hokage ever! HOW AM I NOT AS IMPORTANT AS HER AND SASUKE?" Naruto shouted. Everyone sweatdropped. Kitty went with Orochimaru and the others left, with Sakura dragging Naruto out.

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"Your powers will come in handy." Kabuto smirked.

"And you think you're so evil now..."

"And we'll be more evil soon! (insert really crappy evil laugh here)"

"You need to work on your evil laugh." Kitty said.

"I know." Kabuto started crying in the corner.

"You think I'm scared right now, you'll be scared if my best friend is here." Kitty said. No, Midnight was not a big crazy fan of Orochimaru and Kabuto and the Sound Nins, but if she WAS there, she'd go crazy to try and get both of them out of there.

With Midnight.

"Why are you staring at me like I'm crazy?" Itachi asked.

"No reason…" With that, Midnight swiped piggy out of Deidara's hands.

"NOOOOOooooooo!1111shift1shiftone!"

"Read this while you're bored, since you don't have piggy now." Midnight hugged piggy and then handed Deidara a book called, "How to Be More Evil for Idiots." Except Midnight used a marker and crossed out "Idiots" and put, "the Akatsuki Clan" instead.

"Thanks!" Deidara replied happily.

"You're welcome. We're going back now right?"

"Yeah." Itachi replied.

At night, Midnight was lying on the bed so that she was staring at the ceiling. She held her staff in case the Akatsuki members decided to try and steal it, though the hokage told her that no one else seems to be able to hold it. Her back started to hurt. _Why is my back hurting? _She thought, her staff starting pulsing again. She tried to ignore it and eventually fell into a not-so-peaceful sleep. She had to get away from the Akatsuki Clan soon, something told her that.

End of Chapter

This chapter is pretty long, I think it's about the same length as the previous chapter. Let me copy and paste now: Sending in your ideas would be great. Ideas for pairings, future chapters, or just anything, send them in! Please review!

Type "Stuffed piggys will rule the world!" if you had read the parts before and after the chapter.


	12. OMGGGGG!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

My friends Dark and Lizzie will be in this chapter. It's an outside the Naruto world chapter xD This chapter is going to affect the future chapters.

Life in the Naruto World

OMGGGGG!

There was loud banging outside the door in Midnight's house. "Midnight! Where are you? You're suppose to come to my house today! You're already late 5 MINUTES!" Dark yelled.

Silence.

"Midnight?" Dark banged on the door a bit more.

Silence.

"THAT'S IT I'M BREAKING IN!" Dark yelled and then busted the door open. The security alarm went off.

"What is it? Oh no! Midnight's house!" Lizzie ran out of her house and jumped into Midnight's house. She then took the fire extinguisher and sprayed everywhere. EVERYWHERE. Even on the television, windows, walls, EVERYWHERE.

"What are you doing?" Dark asked.

"I thought there were robbers…" Lizzie replied.

The security alarm still went on.

"Stop the alarm first!" Dark yelled to get her voice through the alarm sounds.

"I can't find the button!" Lizzie yelled back.

"Ahhhh! It's driving me NUTS!" Dark yelled running around with Lizzie.

So after all that stuff happened, Dark and Lizzie settled in to watch some television.

They were watching Naruto. With Naruto saying all that "I will become the next hokage!" again.

Just then, Dark saw a small red dot on the screen. "Hey what's that?"

Lizzie walked to her but tripped on the plug, the red dot disappeared. "What's what?"

"N-never mind…"

"Maybe we should leave.." Lizzie said.

"Why?"

Lizzie pointed at the door that was on the floor. "Oh..."

Dark and Lizzie rushed out the door, put it back up and then left.

End of Chapter

Man, this was a short chapter, oh well…It was suppose to be short. Copy and paste time: Sending in your ideas would be great. Ideas for pairings, future chapters, or just anything, send them in! Please review! And as I said before, this chapter WILL affect the story plot. You'll see.

Type "Stuffed Piggys will rule the world!" if you read the parts before and after the chapter in your review.


	13. Truths Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the stuff I took from Inuyasha

Time to clear things up a bit.

There'll be a conversation between the ninjas of Konoha and the Akatsuki Clan (excluding Kitty and Midnight) so I'll separate it with lines for you to see who's talking.

Life in the Naruto World

Truths Revealed

The hokage eventually gathered everyone into the office. "I have something important to tell everyone, since Midnight is with the Akatsuki Clan currently."

"Are you sure you want to tell them, now?" Kakashi asked.

The hokage nodded, "You see, Midnight and Kitty aren't ordinary ninjas with a special weapon."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto yelled.

"Midnight and Kitty both have two demons inside of them."

"T-two?" Sakura asked.

"Two. Midnight, with the staff/bow of light, has "Kanna, the mirror demon," and the "Phoenix," while Kitty has "Kagura (sound familiar now?) the wind demon," and the "Leviathan."

Everyone's eyebrows raised.

"The demons are very powerful, but there's one thing that we could use."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The Akasuki leader (I don't know the name so too bad) got Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori into the room.

"Years ago, I've tried fighting with the four demons." He said. (Let's just pretend they got to where the hokage stopped, just to be faster.)

"Is that why the staff-" Deidara was cut off when the Akatsuki leader nodded.

"You see, I tried to kill them to get their powers, but unfortunately, I failed. I managed to get away though."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Let's just say that they're explaining it at the same time.

"There are four pendants in all, Sun, Moon, Feather, and Scale. The demons have deemed anyone who has they're hands on these and will take orders from them."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"What's the staff got to do with this?" Asked Sasori.

"The staff leads to the Moon pendant, the Moon pendant leads to the Feather pendant, and the Feather pendant…leads elsewhere…"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So we're going to find the pendants…"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"…Before they do. Itachi you go get the Moon Pendant in the cave of souls, Deidara you get the Sun Pendant from the cave of winds."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke, you'll be in charge of getting the Moon Pendant in the cave of souls." Iruka stated.

"And Naruto, you go get the Sun Pendant from the cave of winds." Kakashi finished.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Kabuto." Orochimaru said, "You'll need to get the pendants."

"Yes, sir."

"Find the Moon Pendant first, we'll need to get the girl out of the Akasuki Clan."

Kabuto disappeared.

Winds were strong at the cave of winds. Naruto walked in, wind gusted in many different directions, and there were tornados all around. Luckily Naruto got through them by using dumb tricks and jumping around yelling "I'll be the greatest hokage ever!" with it echoing across the walls.

Deidara came in next. With lots of effort and strength he finally got through it.

Here comes the hard part. There are rocks for you to jump on that are held up by wind, if you lose your balance or get knocked off by wind, there's thousands of twisters on the bottom that you can easily die from. Naruto stopped, and stared at the rocks. Then Deidara came in. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean? I'm here for the pendant!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn, I bet I can get to it first." Deidara jumped across the rocks quickly with Naruto standing there. Deidara got knocked off by the wind, and fell straight into the twisters. Naruto sighed, one less person to worry about getting there first. He kept on going. Then he came to another obstacle, it seemed to be like a barrier, every time he walked to it, he got blown back by lots of wind. Just then Kitty appeared.

"They said I had to come for you to get the pendant. But I have to leave quickly." Kitty pointed her wand at the barrier and zapped it, then it disappeared. She left too. You're probably wondering how Kitty got here, well, she used her wand and teleported. But after a while she'll go back to where she was when she used it. They communicated with her through a small ear thingy.

Naruto quickly ran passed and came to a room and in the middle, was the pendant! He ran towards it but when he reached it, gusts of winds came and smacked him to the walls. Surprisingly, Deidara jumped in and grabbed the pendant.

"How- I thought you died!" Naruto yelled.

"It's a secret." But getting distracted by Naruto was not a good thing, wind hit Deidara and he fell dropping the pendant. Naruto made a quick dash and grabbed it and then left.

Deidara gave an angry sigh and then went back.

"Did you get it?" They asked him.

"No, lost it to that kid."

"We'll have to wait for Itachi to come back then…" The leader said, "Midnight, go to Itachi, he'll need your help."

Itachi came to the entrance of the cave, he walked in. There were many souls floating around. (In Inuyasha, they're like ovals and blue)The cave was pretty small, it was going to be a piece of cake, maybe…

He walked into a small room-like place in the cave, there were, again, souls everywhere, but this time they attacked him by hitting him constantly. This wasn't going to be a piece of cake after all. Sasuke entered the cave and ran out of the same room Itachi ran out of, and saw his brother there, staring at the door. "Itachi! I will kill you!" He threw weapons at Itachi but Itachi turned around and dodged all of it.

Two souls came and transformed into two humans. One girl and one boy. They were carrying swords and quickly started to attack. Itachi waited while Sasuke fought them off.

Midnight appeared, "Um…The leader told me to come so…yeah…" She stood next to Itachi.

The souls from the other rooms arrived and saw Midnight, immediately started to attack Sasuke. After Sasuke was knocked out, and somehow gotten back to Konoha, the souls began to float freely again. The door opened and they walked in, Midnight used her bow and arrow and shot a barrier like the one in the cave of winds and the barrier disappeared. She started to cough. "What?" Itachi said.

"N-no-thing… Let's hurry."

They quickly snatched the Pendant and then went back to the Akasuki Hideout. Midnight breathed heavily.

"What happened to her?" Kisame asked.

"She can't last very long in that form in the cave of souls." The leader said.

Itachi held up the pendant, "Well, we got one."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you get the pendant?" Orochimaru asked.

"It was gone when I got there." Kabuto sighed.

End of Chapter

Long chapter. Yeah, nothing much to say about this one… I'll only use the lines in this chapter, so yeah. Copy and paste time: Sending in your ideas would be great. Ideas for pairings, future chapters, or just anything, send them in! Please review!

Type "Stuffed piggys will rule the world!" if you had read the parts before and after the chapter.


End file.
